fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sand Phoenix Slayer Magic
Sand Phoenix Slayer Magic (砂の滅鳳凰魔法, Suna no Metsuhōō Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic, Lost Magic, and a variation of Phoenix Slayer Magic. Description Abilities Sand Phoenix Slayer Magic Sand Phoenix Slayer Magic ''(嵐の滅朴魔法 Suna no Metsuhōō Mahō)'' is a type of Phoenix Slayer Magic that grants Jin various characteristics that are typical of a Phoenix Dragon: lungs capable of producing destructive storms of sand, feathers which grant defense in even the most harsh of deserts, and talons which produce and manipulate sand as if it were a toy. As such, Jin is able to produce vast amounts of sand from his body person, and is also capable of utilizing it in hand to hand combat to enhance the power of his strikes, or use it for other offensive and or defensive purposes. Though normally, sand would not be considered dangerous, the sand of which Jin can produce is different. Not only gritty and strong, but it is also quite hot. Not only this, but it has the property of grinding, meaning whatever it comes into contact with is grinned down. Another ability granted unto him by this magic, is that he can release it from his lungs like a raging sandstorm, thus making this magic very dangerous, and is capable of barreling through even the strongest of defenses, if Jin utilizes his magic properly. Like most Phoenix Slayers, Jin is also able to absorb his element of sand in order to restore his physical and magical stamina alike. Due to this, Jin can destroy minerals such as rock and granite, to create sand on the spot to which he can absorb, though as such, the healing effect is weaker than if he were to eat naturally formed sand. Also like most Phoenix Slayers, Jin cannot absorb his own magic, and cannot absorb sand produced mages who are either stronger than him, or sand based magic which are stronger than his own (an example could be Sand God Slayer Magic). Though, it is not impossible to consume their magic. In order to achieve this, Jin would have to either find a way to rise to their level, or beat them down to his, and survive long enough to do so. Albeit through another, risky method, would be emptying his own magic supply, making room for that magic and absorbing it. Along with this, Jin is capable to turning into sand to become intangible, though when he turns back he is quite vulnerable. Not to mention the added benefits of the elemental advantage, as this Magic blesses the user with a much greater level of endurance. This can be further enhanced by entering different Forms, such as Phoenix Drive, Phoenix Force, and Phoenix Ascendance. Limits The Sand Phoenix Slayer is vulnerable to water based magics, as well as magics that utilize the water. Though stronger than normal sand by far, water will bond it together turning it into mud, as well as destroying the grinding, and hot properties of the sand. Supplimentry Basic Spells *'Regeneration:(代謝, Taisha)'' - Like all Phoenix Slayers, Jin can heal his body at a faster rate than the general population. As a bonus, this also extends his life span greatly. When absorbing sand, the rate of which he heals is severely increased. This technique has helped Jin multiple times in battle when in a severe struggle against a foe. *'''Resurrection:(蘇生, Sosei) - Another technique granted by his magic, when Jin is killed in a manner of which he cannot heal from like normal, he can be brought back to life. However he cannot repeat this spell for the duration of a week. *'Sand Flight:' (砂の飛翔, Suna no Hishō) - By transforming himself into sand, and manipulating himself along with his state, Jin can fly around. However this is not possible when it is raining, or if there are strong winds out, as the water would bond him together, and the wind would push him far back. Advanced Spells Offensive Basic Spells *'Sand Phoenix's Scream '(差朴の悲鳴, Sahōō no Himei)- Jin takes a deep breath, inhaling large amounts of sand within his mouth, only to release it in the direction of the foe, sending a hot destructive sandstorm toward them. This attack although basic, is easy to use, and quite destructive. The likes of which can do quite an amount of detrimental damage to the opponent, due to the force of impact, the heat, and the tearing, and destructive power of the sandstorm. This technique has enough power behind it to blow it's unfortunate foe backward as far as the wave can take it, or grinding them down into nothing left. This technique also has the great capability and power to destroy materials and things stronger than it. Despite this, higher grade foes can counter the technique, and some can simply stop it outright, from whether it be from a weapon, their bare hands, or magic. *'Sand Phoenix's Coarse Fist '(差朴の咆哮, Sahōō no Araiken)- Jin utilizes his magic to produce great amounts of sand, which surrounds his fist in a spiraling form. Utilizing this, he then strikes his unfortunate opponent using his own natural strength and speed, the impact enhanced by the magic. This technique in turn is dependent on Jin's own strength, as the sand itself can only do so much. Given this, upon contact with the punch, Jin can release the sand forward to create a more destructive pushing force, similar to a close range roar. To make matters worse, the sand around his fist is hot and gritty, thrust boosting the attack even further. *'Sand Phoenix's Stinging Beak '(差朴の指すよなくちばし, Sahōō no Sasuyōna Kuchibashi)- Jin charges the foe and then swings his hands at an arch, striking the foe with his fingertips with sand soon following, slashing them with hot gritty sand, leaving a stinging and burning pain in its wake. Depending Jin's power, he can through stronger materials, such as steel doors if need be. Not only this, but this technique can be avoided with ease by more advanced foes. *'Sand Phoenix's Sandstorm '(差朴の台風嘆き, Sahōō no Sunaarashi)- A more destructive form of the initial roar attack, much like Sting Eucliffe's Holy Breath. Jin inhales large amounts of sand and builds it up within his mouth, only to release it. What is different you may ask, well, instead of just a spinning blast of sand heading toward his foes, Jin now releases not only a much larger wave, but three. The initial blast from his mouth is a much larger version than his initial roar, however it can either split up into three, roar sized tornados of sand, or one massive tornado of sand. *'Sand Phoenix's Desert '(差朴の砂漠, Sahōō no Sabaku)- A spell that can be defined as both offensive in defensive in some cases, Sand Dragon's Desert is a technique of which Jin produces vast amounts of sand rapidly, creating a large wave of the sand to strike the entire vicinity, which in turn quickly fills the area and turns it into a makeshift desert. Jin can also further this by creating a sand storm to blind the foe Jin can then travel through the sand to make it to his foes location while his foe is being blinded by the sand, though skilled Mages and combatants in general can make it through this technique without any problems whatsoever. This technique in its own is generally a more thoughtful tactic, utilizing the sand to get closer than before if having trouble, despite skilled Mages even being able to blow the technique away and keep their distance. *'Sand Phoenix's Thick Defense '(差朴の厚い防衛, Sahōō no Atsui Bōei)- Jin produces large amounts of sand, and produces numerous defenses, such as shields or armor. The aforementioned defenses can defend against some of the strongest techniques. Despite this great defense, skilled combatants and Mages can shatter it as if it were nothing. Not only this, however some of the defenses either rented Jin stationary, or slow him down, cutting off his dodge speed as well, thus giving him a higher risk of being hit if the defense fails. Advanced Spells Light Sand Phoenix Mode Light Sand Phoenix Mode (モーコサ朴, Mōdo Kōsahōō): Jin gained this ability by combating against BLANK's Light Phoenix Slayer Magic, and absorbing his light. After having the light and sand inside his body fuse together, Jin soon gained the ability to use both elements simultaneously or even separately, this even granting his sand more properties. After entering said Mode, Jin's body alters. He becomes surrounded by a aura of light surrounded by sand. Upon transformation, his hair turns to a golden color as well as standing on edge. By entering this form, Jin gains a boost of speed, strength, and over all stats in general, as if he were entering Phoenix Force, or Drive. However this form is above Drive, yet below Dragon Force. In turn, after entering this form, there seems to be strain upon Jin's body as a side effect. Through the usage of both light and sand in conjunction, the sand gains the piercing properties of the light, along with the ability to burn thing in less than a second, and disintegrate anything pass five seconds, as well as more destructive force, speed, and power. Not only this, but he can also use both elements separately, though to a more limited degree, such as the ability to transform into light and travel. Basic Spells *'Light Sand Phoenix's Scream '(コサ朴の悲鳴, Kōsahōō no Himei)- Jin takes a deep breath, inhaling large amounts of sand and light within his mouth, only to release it in the direction of the foe, sending a blast of hot sand, surrounded by blinding light toward them. This technique carries more power than both Light Dragon, and Sand Dragon's roars. Now carrying both the hot, grinding, piercing, and disintegrating effect of both elements, this technique can either blow a foe back through a city, or end of eradicating them outright. Advanced Spells Trivia *Rukiryo was given permission by Yaminogaijin to create a Sand Phoenix Slayer. Category:Phoenix Slayer Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic